


Doigté

by AndersAndrew



Category: Oglaf
Genre: Asphyxiation, Attempted Seduction, Erotica, Exhibitionism, F/M, Hypnotism, Masturbation, Nipple Licking, No penetration, Sexual Humor, Virginity
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A nouveau prisonnière, Vanka compte bien séduire encore le garde pour s'enfuir. Mais cette fois, celui-ci est prévenu...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doigté

**Author's Note:**

  * For [petite_laitue](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=petite_laitue).



> Titre : Doigté  
> Fandom : Oglaf   
> Personnages/Pairing : Vanka/Le gardien (dans l'épisode Fingers)   
> Genres : Humour et porn   
> Warning/Rating : NC-17   
> Nombre de mots : 869

Cette fois, le gardien prend ses précautions avant d'entrer d ans la cellule de la prisonnière. Celle-ci est enchaînée, menottes de bois aux mains, cercles de métal aux chevilles, pourtant il sait de quoi elle est capable. Elle est si célèbre pour ses talents d'évasion que le capitaine de la garde la prend très au sérieux – quand il aimerait bien la prendre tout cours. Pas question de se faire à nouveau ridiculiser.  
Cependant, le gardien garde de la dernière venue de Vanka en ses lieux un souvenir marquant, pour le moins mitigé, entre fierté de mâle blessée et irrépressible désir lié à l'interdit.  
C'est pourquoi il n'a pu s'empêcher de vouloir l'approcher. Il l'interpelle :  
\- Hey !  
La jeune femme relève la tête et se frotte l'oeil. Le garde n'en croit pas ses yeux ; elle était en train de dormir paisiblement ! C'est donc vrai que seul les coupables dorment quand ils se font attraper...  
\- Tu n'es pas inquiète ?, demande-t-il. Tu passes en jugement demain. Tu risques la pendaison.  
\- Pourquoi je m'inquiéterais, alors que je vais bientôt sortir d'ici, libre comme l'air, réplique-t-elle avec l'assurance des vainqueurs.  
Le geôlier réussit à quitter l'opulente poitrine des yeux en déglutissant, pour la regarder en face. Elle esquisse un sourire.  
\- Je te connais toi...  
Il rougit, et le sourire de Vanka s'élargit.  
\- Tu ne m'auras pas deux fois, prévient le jeune soldat.  
\- Allons, je t'ai dis la dernière fois que j'étais douée, susurre la voleuse en écartant les cuisses.  
Le gardien écarquille les yeux en apercevant sous les plis de sa robe le duvet soyeux d'une toison pubienne rousse proprement taillée.  
Intérieurement, Vanka jubile, usant du charme dévastateur de sa chatte. Hypnotisé, le soldat vient vers elle ; il s'agenouille en surveillant les mains de sa prisonnière – mais cette dernière ne fait aucun geste, elle reste placide lorsqu'il la touche. Un peu agacé par son manque de réaction, le gardien commence à caresser le clitoris du bout des doigts, s'inspirant de la légèreté avec laquelle Vanka l'avait branlé.  
La jolie criminelle se cambre lascivement dans un soupire de plaisir ; elle gémit :  
\- Encore.  
D'un mouvement brusque, le garde lui ouvre davantage les jambes, faisant tinter ses chaînes et dévoilant pleinement le sexe humide de Vanka ; celui-ci semble lui parler, les lèvres frémissantes semblent dire « Oh oui, baise-moi vite ! ». Le désir embrase soudainement les joues du soldat encore assez inexpérimenté – la preuve, la dernière fois il avait jouit trop vite –, et il se penche lentement, avec curiosité et envie, tandis que la malfaitrice prépare son forfait, contractant les muscles de son ventre.  
Lorsque, ne pouvant résister à l'hypnose exercée par sa chatte magique, le geôlier glissera sa langue dans son sexe, elle fera jaillir de son vagin un flot d'encre noire qui lui permettra de détourner l'attention du garde pour lui prendre les clefs et s'enfuir. Et là, on rirait.  
\- Vite !, susurre-t-elle.  
Mais cela ne lui ressemble pas de céder aussi facilement, alors qu'elle est bien connue pour ses frasques ! Le gardien se redresse vivement, sentant le piège...trop tard ; percevant son mouvement de recul, elle l'étrangle vivement, tel un cobra, en enroulant la longueur de sa chaîne autour de son cou.  
Après quelques ruades désespérées, il finit par se calmer, cessant de se débattre ; elle ordonne alors, dominatrice, la voix rauque :  
\- Donne-moi les clefs.  
Mais d'une certaine manière, il faut croire que la contrainte excite le garde, puisqu'au lieu de détacher le trousseau à sa ceinture, il ouvre son pantalon, sortant ainsi son pénis en érection.  
\- Hmf, fait la voleuse, à la fois contrariée et intriguée.  
De son pied nu, elle effleure la verge dure du puceau, qui frémit à son contact et se dresse contre ses orteils. Amusée, Vanka commence à frotter les testicules, et le garde laisse échapper un trémolo de voix fort plaisant.  
Le tenant en son pouvoir, la jeune femme ne peut s'empêcher de l'aguicher un peu plus. Elle presse la tête du jeune homme entre ses seins et vient frotter la raie de ses fesses musclées ; elle les sent se crisper, et le gardien tente de se rebiffer en donnant un coup de coude, mais elle maintient la pression sur sa gorge, l'obligeant à lâcher prise. Il se laisse aller contre elle, et sa bouche trouve alors un téton à sucer.  
Insatisfaite, elle agrippe les cheveux de son amant et presse son visage contre sa poitrine. Il s'agite, mais elle le maintient d'une main de fer, et bientôt il retombe, inerte.  
Elle se dégage, laissant le garde évanoui à cause de l'asphyxie retomber sur le dallage, et sourit en choisissant la clef qu'elle vient de voler, pour se délivrer de ses chaînes.

 

***

 

Après ça, le garde fût renvoyé comme un malpropre, sans préavis et sans solde.  
En sortant du château, il se maudit encore une dizaine de fois d'avoir succombé à la tentation.  
\- Psst !  
Il tourne la tête. Une silhouette encapuchonnée lui fait signe.  
Reconnaissant son sourire moqueur et son décolleté plongeant, il s'empresse de la rejoindre avec l'espoir que cette fois, ils seront enfin à égalité.


End file.
